Regrets
by darkskill
Summary: Squall's family move into a new house. Not expecting his friend Laguna will be his classmate at his new school: Tokyo University. There he'll meet the clowns: Irvine and Zell. Also he'll meet too... Rinoa. Please review! Thanks!
1. Squall's First Day of School

This is my second fanfic! Please enjoy while you're reading my story! =) Please review!  
  
Summary: Squall Lionheart is a new student of Tokyo University suddenly not expecting his friend Laguna Loire will be his classmate. He'll have new friends in school: Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas the clowns of class 4-A.  
  
Chapter 1: Squall's First Day of School  
  
It was morning and the glorious beaming strikes of sun was seen beautifully in Squall's room  
  
Tititirititit! Wake up! Wake up! His alarm clock alarmed loud. He presses the button and said irritated "Damn, clock! Always waking me up in the wrong time!" then he yawn; he stand up, fix his bed and do a little exercise while he was stretching *Knock, knock* "Who is it?" Squall asks loudly then his big sister Quistis open the door "Hey sleepy head! How's your sleep in your new room?" she ask while she was leaning at the door "Fine" he replied sleepily and yawn. He gets his towel and straight into the bathroom.  
  
At the kitchen Squall look at the white board and said loudly "What! Shit!" and he continue reading "Good grief! I'm the one who will clean the bathroom! No way highway! Can you please change it! I will do anything but not cleaning the bathroom! You know that I really hate this chore! Com' on Sis!" Squall complained "Ok! I'll change it but you'll promise you'll fix your damn room!" Quistis replied and raised an eyebrow "Thank you, sis" Squall said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
On the way to school "Hmm. what a good start at school. The sun is shinning so bright" he thought  
  
"This is it. Tokyo University. Wow! What a big school and the trees. how shady!" and looking around the big school  
  
Then he's finding his way to his classroom "Where the hell is 4-A?" he said irritated "Excuse me are you new here?" a voice ask "Uh, Yah" squall replied then he turn around and saw his friend, Laguna. "Squall, you're studying here too?" Laguna ask; Squall just nod his head "What's you're section?" "4-A" "Thank God! We're classmates!" Laguna said merrily  
  
They walked and saw their classroom  
  
"Welcome! Better late then never, Mr. Lionheart and Mr. Loire! Students are welcome here. especially on days when there's a graded recitation! Prof. Strife said "Graded Recitation? Yesterday you said there would be a Review!" Zell complained "I lied! You should know by now, Zell, that we teachers are mean by nature!" Prof. Strife said in a creepy voice  
  
"Good grief! I didn't study! What you should I do?" Zell said panicky and grab Irvine's shirt "Take it easy, man. Just relax!" Irvine said in a cool voice "Don't ever grab my shirt again!" Squall and Laguna sweat dropped  
  
"Okay! Mr. Kinneas Hmmm. Let's see here." Mr. Strife said while looking a question to ask for Irvine  
  
"Shoot! I didn't study at all! All I know is a little about Energy." Irvine said desperate  
  
"See! Why should you relax!?" Zell said annoyed and rolled his eyes  
  
"Not you, Mr. Kinneas. Let's ask the new students. Squall, please stand up. Define Acceleration." Prof. Strife said And Squall stand up and answered "Acceleration is define as the time rate of change of velocity: the change of velocity divided by the time interval during the change. Acceleration may be measured in such units as meters per second per second or feet per second per second. "Good answer." Prof. Strife said  
  
*DRIIIIIIING...*  
  
It was dismissal time and all the students were very happy to hear the sound of the bell when it is 3:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"Yes! I love it! No Assignments and no Research Papers! I can play my Play Station at home!" Zell shouted merrily like he was jumping out of nothing, in short. crazy! "Nice answer, Squall. All the questions that the teacher asks you, you've answered them all correctly! Can you teach me in Math?" Irvine said like he can't believe it how intelligent Squall was. "Actually, Irvine Squall is good in all subjects especially when it comes to Mathematics." Laguna said to Irvine  
  
And Squall locks his locker and sweat dropped  
  
To be continued. Please review! Next chapter Squall will meet Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Bye!  
  
Snow bunny 


	2. The Meeting at the Park

Hope you're enjoying my fanfic! Please review!  
  
Summary: Squall meets Rinoa at the park because of her dogs who was licking Squall's hand and the romance begins.  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting at the park  
  
On the way home, Squall is thinking about what shall he do for today 'cause no assignments and anything. When he got home, he fix his room and rest for awhile and thinking what shall he do, he went down stairs and went to the kitchen and there's where he saw the grocery list and a brown envelope that his sister left for him.  
  
"Squall, I hope your start at your new school was great! These are the things you need to buy: Cheese and butter Milk Bread That's all! The money is inside of the brown envelope!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Your sister, Quistis"  
  
Then Squall went to the grocery and buys the things he need. When going home, he pass by the park and sit at the vacant bench. "This place wasn't so bad!" he thought and he start to daydream and not realizing that the dogs were licking his hand "Why is my left hand getting wet?" he asks himself and looks at his hand "Geez! it's just two dogs licking my hand that's why it's getting wet." He said and he look again and remove his hand quickly "Why you little monsters! Good thing I have my handy alcohol in my pocket" he said and he gives the two dogs each a piece of bread.  
  
"You dogs are giving me a headache! Thank you, Sir" Rinoa said in an exhausted but in an angry voice Squall just sweat dropped "T-that's okay!" Squall replied and he blushes. In all his life he had never meet someone beautiful like her. He looks into her eyes and sees how they sparkle. The place was quiet only the chirping of the birds is only you can hear.  
  
"I'm so sorry about my dogs sometimes they like to walk around in the park and letting me get into trouble. Hey my name's Rinoa; what's your name?" Rinoa ask with a smile which Squall turn in red.  
  
"Rinoa what a beautiful name" he thought.  
  
Rinoa sit beside him that makes Squall even redder.  
  
"It's okay about your dogs actually they're cute! And my name's Squall" he replied "Some dogs are naughty, some are aggressive just like Yorkshire Terriers but they're cute my sister has one of those. Actually when you come to our house you'll feel you're at a zoo or a pet shop." Squall continued "Sounds like you know a lot of dogs! Actually, my dad gave me these dogs as a gift for my birthday!" Rinoa said  
  
"My uncle has a pet shop here. When no one's home we bring our pets to him." "Really! About dogs I know a little about them" Rinoa said  
  
"I better get going now maybe my sister is looking for me! See you! And if you need any advice on your dogs. here's my telephone number!" and Squall wave Rinoa good-bye "Bye!" said Rinoa.  
  
On the way home "Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa you're so beautiful!" he thought while he carry the grocery bags He opened the gate and "Hey!" Quistis said making Squall shock "What?!" Squall said annoyed "What's happening to you? I have been observing you! Hmmm. maybe my little brother has finally found a crush. Huh? Am I right?" Quistis teased Squall "Why do always call me your little brother! I am big now! And I'm not IN LOVE! Squall said irritated "Uhuh, if you're not in love why are happy now like you're floating on air! Don't lie! Having a crush is normal! And remember I know you!" Quistis said making Squall wants to the truth.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! Thank you! Chapter 3 up next!  
  
Snow bunny 


End file.
